


Xray and Vav: Date Night

by heylittlehunter



Series: The Adventures of Xray and Vav [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, RageHappy, just a little drabble that Lora helped me think of, rayvin, thanks bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittlehunter/pseuds/heylittlehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time ever, X-ray plans a date night for himself and Vav. It doesn't go absolutely perfect, but it get's better once he finally says 'I love you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xray and Vav: Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble based off of one of xxxrayvin's headcanons (love you bae <3)

X-ray was feeling sort of nervous.

This is his first time actually taking Vav out on a date, on his own accord that is. Usually Vav set up the dates, considering the fact that he was always the ‘plan’ guys and X-ray was always the ‘action’ guy. So something as simple as setting up a movie date was not exactly the easiest thing for him to follow through with.

However, it was already too late; he was already at the theater he told Vav to meet him at and Vav was already almost here. He felt his heart begin to hammer as the time crawled on, his nerves acting up from the anticipation of the whole night. He pulled at the collar of his shirt a bit, ‘Was is hot on here all of a sudden?’

X-ray was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a car pull up, a rather handsome looking brit stepping out of it as he turned around. When he made eye contact, he felt his face flush and heart stop simultaneously.

‘Damn...’

X-ray put on a smile as Vav walked up, a similar smile crossing his face almost causing the spectacled man to falter his own.

“Sup Vav.”

“Hello X-ray, ready to go?”

X-ray gave a nod before feeling a hand lace within his, his nerves acting up again as he peeked down at Vav’s hand now wrapped within his. He looked up at Vav again, their eyes meeting and almost taking X-ray’s breath away.

“Yeah, ready as hell.”

X-ray led Vav to the front door, seeing as he bought the tickets ahead of time and was easily able to just walk in with Vav tagging along behind. The two of them have been wanting to watch the new Hobbit movie for weeks, but with their damn job they’ve never had the time. So X-ray thought this to be the absolute perfect date night, just him and his Vav 

But everything did not turn out so perfect. Apparently they had to see the movie at the same damn time as a bunch of asshole movie enthusiasts that thought it to be ‘nothing like the book god damn this movie sucks i hate it they arn’t even speaking the language right.’ And of course they had to sit right behind he and Vav. X-ray could’ve lasted through the whole movie with his own patience.

Vav on the other hand wasn’t having it.

It was at the climax of the movie, fighting and utter chaos flashing on and off the screen as Vav and X-ray watched with extreme interest. Everything was fine, until one of the snot nosed nerds behind them made a comment on how ‘british film producers suck’ and ‘america would’ve made the movie so much better.’  X-ray saw the way that Vav gripped his seat, reached over to tell him to calm down; but it was too late.

“By the queen, would you lot please bloody shut the fuck up?!” Vav exclaimed, standing up and spinning around, startling the group of high school nerds that sat behind him.

He huffed with anger before sitting back down and crossing his arms. Moments later, sounds of shuffling feet could be heard, the movie theater once becoming there’s alone to watch the movie in piece. X-ray didn’t even mention the little action until after the movie was over and they were already outside, walking to X-rays place to hang out for a bit. X-ray peeked over at Vav before speaking.

“Couldn’t take the heat?”

“They wouldn’t know well made films if it hit them in the ballsack! Did you hear what they were saying? Serious knobs they were…” Vav said, a bit of annoyance still riddled in his voice as he spoke.

X-ray chuckled in response, earning a squawk from Vav.

“What’re you laughin’ at?”

“Eh nothing...just thinking of that’s the reason why I love you.”

Vav’s face fell a little bit along with the way that X-rays heart sank.

‘Did he seriously just say that right now? Jesus christ look at Vav’s face he wasn’t ready and i’m not ready oh god what did i do it’s only been two weeks X-ray how could you-’

“You...you what?” Vav asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

“Uh...shit. I mean…”

X-ray was completely red in the face now, his palms beginning to sweat as he rubbed them together. He shouldn’t be feeling this nervous right? This wasn’t as bad as the first time he had asked Vav out. I mean now they were actually dating, and two weeks strong at that. But it should be okay now right? He really really did love Vav. More than he was actually able to comprehend himself.

“I mean...well yeah, i do....” X-ray muttered, almost too quiet for Vav to even hear him in the first place.

Vav didn’t react at first, his face staring blankly as he blinked.

‘Fuck.’

But all of X-rays doubts fell away as Vav began to smile. A big goofy smile that sent butterflies throughout his stomach, almost making him curl over from the actual intensity of the feeling.

“Really? You do?” Vav said, his eyes brightening up like a little kid on Christmas day.

“Well yeah...i mean we’re dating right…”

Vav bounced a bit before slamming into X-ray, his lips crashing into the others with such intensity that the two of them almost toppled down onto the cold floor. X-ray’s heart was hammering in his chest, his lips a bit too tight form the unfamiliar thrill he was getting.

But soon he just melted into the brits touch; his silky hair laced within his fingertips, his soft lips placed against the others in a loving touch, his body pressed up against Vav’s.

He could easily get used to this, this thing that they had.

To X-ray’s dismay, Vav pulled away and pressed their foreheads together in an intimate way, the others breath sending chills down his spine. Vav looked into X-ray’s eyes as Vav looked into his.

“I love you too X-ray.”

Yeah.

He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
